The Life of Peter
by glassneko
Summary: Everyone protrays Peter as the runt of the group. But he was a marauder too... [MWPP Era]


A/N: Everyone has always portrayed Peter in school as this dirty, ugly, rat-faced kid who no one likes. And I don't think that's very accurate to the book. Rowling says that the four marauders are all good friends. That means that they did like Peter. Enough to make him the secret keeper. This is a look at the good side of Peter.

Now this is done as more of a series of events than an ongoing plot. If anyone actually likes it, say so and there will be more quicker.

Peter. Peter Pettigrew. Harry hates him. Peter betrayed his parents to their death. He has every right. But he doesn't know who Peter is. Peter wants to kill him and that's enough for him. It should be. But Peter was a good kid once. Once, a long time ago…

"Hey Sirius, wait up!" Peter ran closer as Sirius paused in the hallway.

"So, did you ask her out?" Sirius questioned as they walked down the hall together.

"Yup," said Peter grinning.

"I'll take that as she said yes?"

"Yep! Me and Kristen are going to Hogsmeade this weekend." Sirius slapped him on the back.

"Good job man! She's pretty hot. And she's in the next year."

"I know. She's also really into her art. Have you seen any of her pictures? She's so much better than me."

"Well, maybe. But can she surpass my unbeatable skills?" Sirius asked dramatically. Peter rose an eyebrow and laughed. Sirius' drawing skills were little better than wobbly stick people. "Actually I don't think I've seen any. Remind me to get her to show me some next time were in the common room."

"Sure."

"That's if you're still going out, that is," Sirius said aloofly.

"What is that?"

"Well between Sarah, Michelle and Jeanette in the past four weeks, you're getting a rep as a play-boy." Sirius grinned broadly, and Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Cool." He smiled. "I worked out hard last summer, at least I'm getting some results."

"That haircut helps too. Your last one sucked."

"Thanks." Peter drawled sarcastically.

"Hey, just don't be cutting in on my turf now."

"I thought you were gay now. You should be worried about Remus not me!" joked Peter.

"Shut up. That's just James. Damn. By the time we're done, there aren't going to be any women left at this school you haven't already seduced." They both laughed.

"I don't think it quite qualifies as 'seduced'. And I don't mean to. None of those relationships were working right for either of us. It was just better to break up. But hopefully Kristen will last a while. I really like her."

"Yeah you've liked her since last year right? When you were learning her schedule. And pretending not to follow her around," he mocked. "You stalker." Peter glared light-heartedly at him.

"Yeah, like you weren't doing the same with James."

"Oh, shut up." They sat down to start their sixth year History of Magic class and waited for the other two marauders to arrive.

~*~*~

"Peter," came the shout from the hall. Remus walked in. "Peter, can I talk to you." It wasn't really a question; Peter was sitting on his bed doing nothing other than read a book, and the marauders always talked over their problems together.

"What is it?" asked Peter, putting his book in his lap with his hand holding his page.

"I think I like…" Remus sat down on the end of the bed.

"Well, out with it."

"It's…"

"Yeees..?" Peter accentuated his drawn out word with his hands.

"Malfoy." Remus looked downcast.

"Lucius?"

"Yeah."

"But he's going out with Charlotte. Isn't he straight?"

"I knoow!" Remus slapped his hands down on the bed melodramatically. "That's the problem! Help me!"

"Um, I could smack you in the head a couple times?"

"Somehow I don't think that'll do it. Smack him in the head. Maybe he'll realize how stupid girls are."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Well, why don't you ask James? He'd probably have better… luck.. than…" Peter trailed off as he realized the stupidity of his question. Remus just looked at him like he was an idiot. "Hey, I wasn't thinking! I forgot James got rejected by him."

"Duh."

"But wouldn't even Sirius be more useful than me?"

"Are you kidding? Their parents made them play together when they were kids, and they both think the other's a self-centred, snobbish jerk. I know you're not completely straight, now help me!"

"Hey, even if you do get together, you won't be able to hang out with James or Sirius." Peter remarked offhandedly.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. If I ever come to it. Which isn't looking likely with your level of non-helping-ness!" Remus pretended to be angry.

"Alright fine. I don't know what you think I can do though." Remus had a slightly wolfish grin. Peter backed into his pillow. "I'm not sure I like that grin…"

"Calm down. It's nothing hard. You're in his arithmancy class. I just want you to invite him out for a group date. You can even pick who else comes. Oh, and see if you can put in some bad words about Charlotte." He looked off to the side for a second. "Or girls in general," he added under his breath.

"I heard that. But, okay. I'll try." Remus jumped on Peter in a hug.

"Thanks. You're the best!"

~*~*~

"Erlugh. How could you help him get together with that _thing_?" James watched out the common room door as Remus and Lucius walked down the hall in conversation, close enough that their arms kept bumping into each other.

"Oh you're just jealous," grinned Peter as the three of them conversed in the common room.

"Shut up," James retorted sharply, but with no real venom.

"Hellooo? I'm standing right here." Sirius waved his arms about.

"Sorry sweetie. You know I love you more. You're much cuter." James draped his arms on Sirius' shoulder.

"That's better." Sirius smiled. Peter just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on. You're worse when Kristen's around."

"We are _not_ as bad as you two."

"Aw, we're not that bad. Besides the only other one in here is Darla, and she doesn't mind, right Darla?" he shouted the last part across the room to where a seventh year was working on her homework, but glancing at them out of the corner of her eye.

"Nope. Kiss him!" she called back. Sirius did so. Darla watched, and when they didn't stop Peter sighed loudly and started pushing them toward the stairs. The two boys managed to not break apart as they let Peter manuver them.

"Go to your room if you're going to do that. They're not free porn, Darla you voyeur!" She just chuckled and went back to her work as the other two finally broke apart and ran up the stairs. "Well thanks Darla. You lost me my chess partners for the afternoon."

"Kristen's in her room working on a new painting. I'm sure she wouldn't be adverse to company."

Peter's "Thanks!" was distant, for the very good reason that he was halfway up the stairs.

~*~*~

"So what do you think you'll be for Halloween?" asked Sirius as he flipped his pen around his fingers.

"In detention for not finishing my homework if you don't shut up." Sirius laughed.

"Seriously though, I think I'll go as a Pharaoh or a vampire. Maybe a rock star. I could go as Terry Reo! Oh, that might be cool."

"What would you wear for a costume?" asked Peter, still trying to get some work done.

"I don't know. What could I wear that people would recognize?"

"Well what does he wear in his latest video? It's like a half open red shirt with black pants. If you're willing to dye your hair or at least get a wig, you would totally look the part."

"Hmm… I could dye my hair… I'd have to bleach it, but not too light. His hair's, what, a dark blonde?"

"Yeah. I bet Remus could get Lucius to help. Bleach blondie must have some tips for us."

"What can I go as?" asked Peter ignoring his homework for now.

"What did you go as last year?"

"Um," he thought for a bit, "A drowning victim, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you got those cool contact lenses."

~*~*~

"You got a television in here." Peter looked in shock at Remus who had just proudly unveiled his working television in their bedroom. James and Sirius stood off to the side wondering what the big fuss was for a box with moving pictures on it.

"Yup." Remus was grinning from ear to ear.

"And you got it to work?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"London stations!" He beamed at the other three.

"And the teachers haven't killed you yet?"

"Actually, I don't think it's even against the rules technically! Half the teachers don't even know what a television is!"

"Um, what _is _a television?" asked Sirius quietly.

"Oh, you poor, _poor_, deprived, wizard-born child." Peter's voice was serious. "You don't know the joys that come from such a beautiful thing as 'television'." He sounded dreamy.

"Um, I don't know what it is either…" said James.

"Tsk tsk tsk. This is just awful. We shall have to educate them Peter," stated Remus.

.:~*'Two hours later'*~:.

"Remind me to never again doubt your genius Remus," stated Sirius staring at the TV adoringly.

"And this was just Tuesday night programming! Wait till you see some of my favourite shows," Peter told him. Sirius, Peter and Remus sighed in happiness. James rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't that spectacular." The other three looked at him in shock.

"Out of the television room, Disbeliever!" shouted Remus. He spat out 'disbeliever' as if James was a horrible person for even doubting the greatness.

"It's my room too!"

"Out!" shouted Peter.

"What about you Sirius? Do you love this stupid box more than me?"

"Yes. Out." He was already distracted by the next show. James sighed in disgust and went down to the common room. The tale of a television spread rather quickly, and there quickly came to be many muggle-borns crowded in the small room to watch. Even a few wizard-borns had come just to see what the fuss was all about.

~*~*~


End file.
